


Prank

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Defenestration, Gen, Guro, death by prank, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Just a prank!





	Prank

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пранк](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711969) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)



> Previously titled "Let's have fun with Ayanami Rei".

Long break. Most of the students take out their lunch boxes and enjoy their meal in company of each other. Some don’t have company and eat alone. There are also those who can’t cook and have no one to cook for them, so they go to cafeteria. And the smallest group is the students who just don’t have any lunch. Ayanami Rei is one of them. And so, she needed a way to spend a long break. Usually she just sat at her desk, staring out of the window, just like she did during the lessons. But today the weather was so nice that Rei felt like going outside and enjoying it. Schoolyard was too crowded for her taste, so she decided to go to the roof. She didn’t notice someone was following her.

Rei came to the fence and leaned on it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Light breeze caressed her cheeks gently. She opened her eyes again and looked at the green hills backing the city. The school was on the hill as well, so it was mostly the same scenery she could see from the window. But there was something that made it more appealing. Maybe it was that the city was a little further down from this point of view. All those gray buildings and busy people were now out of sight, and it felt like all the worldly problems were left behind. Savoring that feeling Rei didn’t realize there was someone with much more carnal thoughts watching her from behind.

Ikari Shinji was also enjoying nice weather, having lunch outside, sitting on one of the enough benches on the school grounds with his friend Aida Kensuke. One more of their company, Suzuhara Touji, surprisingly didn’t join them today. Though that secret was revealed when Kensuke got an e-mail from Touji. It instructed them to come closer to the building and engage in a conversation with Ayanami on the roof. Kensuke got the idea immediately. “That will be really fun”, he said and passed on the instruction to Shinji. “Why don’t you come with me?” Shinji wondered. “Me shooting Rei openly might raise unnecessary suspicion”, Kensuke explained, preparing his camera. “I’ll take a position in the bush over there”.

“Hey, Ayanami!” Rei heard the voice and recognized it as her classmate Ikari Shinji. She looked down and saw the boy waving to her. “What are you doing up there?” he asked. “Enjoying the scenery”, Rei answered. Then she realized her usual soft voice won’t do, so she spoke again loudly: “I’m enjoying the scenery here”. “I see”, Shinji said. “Well… is it any good?” “Overwhelming”, Rei answered. “Oh, coming from you this word must really mean something”, Shinji said. “Mind if I join you?” “The roof is not restricted”. “Damn”, Shinji thought, “I was supposed to distract her with a conversation, but it ended so fast. Where’s that Touji?” It seemed Touji who was sneaking up to Rei on the roof also realized that the diversion was over, so it was now or never. He used the moments while Rei’s attention was still focused on Shinji and ran the last few meters in one dash and then pushed unwitting Rei over the fence. The force of his dash combined with the actual push and Rei was falling head down before she could startle. “So that’s how I die”, was the only thing her brain had time to think in her usual clinical manner before it was in pieces right in front of Ikari.

Shinji saw Touji pushing Rei, but still couldn’t help but take a step back when she flew before him like a wind and landed right on her head with a splash. He looked down on her body. The head, or rather it’s remains, were bloody mess. Blood leaked from Rei’s neck forming a pool, and there were pieces of her brain scattered around. The rest of the body was intact, but lying in a funny unnatural pose. It would be really uncomfortable, would Rei be alive. Shinji poked her body with his shoe and turned it face-up, but she didn’t have a face he could look at. Too bad she was flying so fast, Shinji couldn’t get a glimpse of her eyes. He wondered what emotion would he have found there. Surprise? Terror? Shinji guessed it had to be surprise. Rei didn’t scream or shoot out her arms. She didn’t even have time to get scared. Shinji moving Rei’s body made her legs open and her panties visible. Her bladder was now releasing its contents on the ground. That’s a mess someone would have to clean up. Shinji picked a piece of Rei’s brain and took a bite of it. “Ugh…” he didn’t find it to his taste and spewed back on the ground with disgust. He squished it against the ground with his shoe. Then Shinji looked up at Touji, and gestured him thumb up. “Well done!” Shinji said. Touji returned the gesture.


End file.
